Deep in my soul
by Rinoapt
Summary: A Quifer. The knight is alive. Why is Ellone sending Quistis to Seifer's past? 3rd chapter is up.
1. prologue

A.N.: A story from Quistis POV.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, Square owns them all.  
  
Prologue  
  
I still can't believe I went through this whole sorceress war without a single breakdown. That's why, after we returned to B. Garden and celebrate, I just locked myself in my dorm and fell on my bed crying my head out till I felt asleep.  
  
I think I cried for about an hour or so. The next morning I felt much lighter, I guess I was just tense.  
  
Well I guess I'm fine now. It's been a month since that night. The bonds between my friends and me are stronger and we got to know each other better now that we're not in between battles.  
  
Garden changed so much, really. Not just because it now flies from place to place, but also because... I don't know. It seems too quiet, even for me, too empty. There's still the jogger, always running around the hall; a hyper Selphie, prancing and giggling all over the Garden; Zell, whining over hotdogs that keep running out of stock; a bubbly Rinoa, always cheering everyone and giving that warm and caring smile that changed Squall so much; our Casanova, Irvine, who keeps giving that charming seducer smile to any girl who passes by and receiving the "dark glare from Selphie over that; and Squall, our commander, who changed so much becoming more caring and social, but still kept that cool attitude of his, that pose and his "so known" "Whatever".  
  
I guess everybody kept its Tags, those characteristic "things".  
  
Me? Well, I'm just... me. Always the same; bossy, observer, ... lonely.  



	2. 1- Memories

A.N.: Sorry I took so long to post this chapter. I hope it was worth the waiting. I'm not going to continue this story from Quistis POV. I tried but it was just too hard and I'm not much of a writer.

Disclaimer: I hope you already know I own nothing around here. It's all Squaresoft's.

Chapter 1 – Memories

** **

** **

"Quisty! Don't go! Please, stay." Cried 6 year old Seifer with tears in his eyes.

Quistis wakes up covered in sweat, breathing fast.

_'What a weird dream. It seamed so real, still so bizarre and blurry. Seifer crying for me to stay? Why? How?… I'm so cold.'_

She looks at the clock on her nightstand.

"7 o'clock. :sigh: I better get ready."

She walks up to the bathroom, brushes her teeth, takes a quick shower and dries her long, golden hair. She dresses her Seed uniform, locks her hair in its usual fashion, picks up the papers she had been grading till late that night and leaves her dorm.

_'Could that dream be another memory locked up because of the GF's? I haven't used them in a month already. Maybe my memories are coming back.'_ She thought while waiting for the elevator to come down.

Finally reaching the classroom and entering, she can notice the sudden change of attitudes from her students as soon as they notice her presence_. 'They stop talking and go to their respective seats without making a noise. They respect me and look up to me. I guess that's as close as I'll get to be loved in my life… Stop it Quisty, don't you dare getting depressed in the middle of a class, girl! … 'Quisty', I guess I'm the only one who remembers how they all used to call me.'_

She woke up from her reverie and walked to her desk.

"Good morning class. Let's start with today's schedule…" she felt dizzy and her legs grew weaker. She fell unconscious on the floor. The students ran up to her with concern.

A female Trepie took the lead of the situation "You, go warn the Commander! You two help me carry her to the infirmary!

Squall and Rinoa were at the bridge. He was taking a break from looking at Garden's paperwork and contracts. They were about to kiss when a girl rushed inside.

"COMMANDER! Instructor Trepe fainted during class and has been taken to the infirmary." Said the girl while trying to catch her breath.

"WHAT?" Squall and Rinoa said in chorus.

_'Where am I? This is definitely not the Garden! I can't move. Am I dead? No. This is like when Ellone sent us to Laguna's past. Ellone? Is this her doing? But why? What could she want me to see? And why me?"_

_ _

Quistis looked at her surroundings, she knew this beach. She was at the orphanage. There was a 8 year old blond boy sitting in the stairs.

_'Seifer? Yes, that's him. Why is he so sad?'_

_ _

She could ear his thoughts. _'Matron sent him instead of me. Why? I'm the older, and it was my dream to become a Seed, mine and Quisty's. It was OUR dream, we shared it.'_

_ _

_'If I can listen to his thoughts… that means… I'm looking into past through Seifer's eyes. Why, Ellone? Tell me why.'_

_ _

Matron approached the blond boy. "Seifer, please don't be mad at me." She said sitting next to him "Squall needed to go this year. He kept running away to look for sis. I needed to send him away, but, I promise, I'll send you to Garden next year."

"It's ok Matron, I don't need any favours." Seifer said still mad, his lip curled.

"It's not a favour, Seifer. I'm sending you because you are the best." She said smiling at him.

The boy returned the smile. Quistis didn't remember seeing him smile. "I'm not mad at you Matron. I promise I'll make a great Seed, the best ever in Garden. After that, I'll come back and be your knight. I'll never let anyone harm you."

"You must understand, Seifer, that if I ever do something wrong, people might need to hurt me to stop me. Maybe even kill me."

"I won't let them. No matter what, I'm your knight, and you'll always be my Matron, my mother." The boy said embracing her.

Her face had a concerned, sad frown. "Poor child. Don't let that sweet heart of yours blind your mind." She whispered as if knowing his fate.

Squall and Rinoa rushed to the infirmary to find the entrance blocked by Trepies and other concerned students waiting on news about the instructor's condition.

"Let me through!" commanded Squall. They stepped away from the door letting him and Rinoa pass through.

Squall and Rinoa entered the infirmary. Rinoa went to see her friend lying on the bed while Squall talked to Dr. Kadowaki.

"What's wrong with her, Dr.?"

"I have no idea, Squall. She just passed out. She's alive and seems to be asleep but won't wake up no matter what."

"SQUALL! She's opening her eyes!" Rinoa screamed from the next room.

To be continued…

A .N.: I won't take so long with the next chapter, Ok? Please review.


	3. 2- He's alive

A.N.: Finally, Seifer's in it. The present day Seifer. Please review. Sorry it's such a short chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm not saying this again everytime I write a chapter. No way.

Chapter 2 – He's alive

** **

** **

Seifer, Raijin and Fujin approached the entrance to Deling city.

"Seifer, maybe it's better for ya t'wait here, ya know. We go in and buy supplies and tents and meet ya here, ya know."

"No way! I'm tired of spending every night in tents in the middle of the woods. I can afford a hotel room. I want a bathroom, I deserve one. No more 'behind the bushes' for me. Today we're staying at a hotel.

"GIRL." Fujin mocked.

"This is the worst place in the world for ya t'rest, ya know. This is where the whole knight stuff started, ya know."

"Yeah, I vaguely remember. So what? This is a big city, no one will notice us."

He started walking towards the city, careless. As soon as he entered the city he could tell people staring, no, glaring at him and whispering. He started to feel uncomfortable. All those accusing eyes on him and he could ear people murmuring things like "witch's dog", "sorceress's pet", "assassin".

An old man stopped right in front of him as if showing he's not afraid.

"You call yourself a knight?" said the old man "Knight my ass! You're nothing but a bully."

The old man walked past him leaving a startled and hurt Seifer behind.

"We better get him to the hotel right away, ya know." Raijin whispered to Fuijin.

"AFFIRMATIVE." She agreed.

They both guided the shocked Seifer as fast as they could through the city streets to the hotel, avoiding peoples reactions towards him.

The gossip spread fast through the great metropolis; _The Sorceress's Knight still lives._

A.N.: Sorry it's so short. Please review.


	4. 3- The awakening

A.N.: Thank you for sticking to the story so far. Please remember to Review. I love getting Reviews. ; )

Disclaimer: Again? I own nothing. Are you happy now?

Chapter 3 – The awakening

** **

** **

"Quistis?" The brunette asked with concern on her voice "Are you alright?"

"What happened, Quistis?" asked a concerned and scared Squall.

Quistis tried to focus her eyes. "Do you remember when we used to see Laguna's past, Squall? When Ellone sent us there?"

"Was that it?" Squall asked, a confused frown forming on his features. Quistis nodded.

She lifted herself from her lying position and sitted herself on the bed.

"But why would Ellone want you to see Laguna's past?" Rinoa questioned reading Squall's confusion in his face.

"Not Laguna's," Quistis answered "Seifer's."

Rinoa and Squall looked at each other, speechless. As if on cue the rest of the gang rushes inside the infirmary.

"Quistis! Are you alright? I was so concerned." Sephie said rushing over to Quistis and embracing her.

"I'm fine now." Quistis said smiling at all her friends. 'How stupid of me to feel depressed and unloved with friends like these caring for me.'

She noticed Squall was now in deep thought and Rinoa was still studying him trying to read his mind.

"So, what really happened?" asked Irvine giving her a wink.

"Did you really fainted?" asked Zell with his childish, curious eyes.

As Quistis was about to explain them Squall spoke up. "She'll explain to you later. Pack up your gear, we're going to Esthar."

"We'd like a room for three, please."

The receptionist looked up from the counter to face the silver haired girl in front of her. She saw a large, dark, muscled man at her left, which she didn't recognised, and at the girl's right was the man she had been already told was alive, the tall, golden haired knight, Seifer Almasy.

"I'm sorry, we don't allow pets in our hotel." The woman harshly said referring to Seifer.

A woman steps out of the elevator holding a poodle.

"I can see that." Seifer said sarcastically, holding back the urge to punch the receptionist square in the face. "Let's go." He motioned for his posse to follow him. "We don't need this."

They left Deling and started heading towards Winhill.

On the Ragnarok the gang was still perplexed by Quistis's revelations. They wondered why would Ellone want for Quistis to see Seifer's past.

"So, you and Seifer always shared the same dream of becoming Seeds? It's hard to imagine you both as kids, sharing the same dreams." Zell said.

"I now can understand why he became the sorceress's knight, why he fought against us. It was his promise and dream to protect Matron." Rinoa said almost in a whisper, looking at the floor with sad eyes.

"His Romantic Dream." Squall whispered only being heard because of the silence between them.

Another uncomfortable moment of silence.

"Still none of this justifies a single thing he did." Squall said cutting the silence and waking everyone from their thoughts "He kept serving the sorceress 'till the end of it."

"Don't talk about him like that Squall!" Rinoa said angry at Squall's quick judgement "You don't even know if he survived. He should have the right to tell his side of the story."

"Maybe that's what Ellone's doing." Selphie broke in from the pilot seat "Telling his side of the story."

Everyone nodded. Quistis wondered if Seifer could still be alive. _'Why do I even care?'_

_ _

"We're arriving at Esthar, guys!" Selphie announced.

A.N.: I know it's short. Forgive me and pleeeease REVIEW. Thanks to all the reviewers for your kind words.


End file.
